Electrical wires and cables have a great number of uses. They are used to transmit power, both high voltage and low voltage, over great distances and within the confines of small electrical devices. They are used to form electrical components, including motors, transformers, dynamos and generators. Single wires can be formed of uninsulated, conductive metal, such as copper, silver, gold, platinum, tin, or lead, or more sophisticated compositions such as metal alloys, copper clad aluminum, etc.
The wires can also be insulated with rubber material, such as natural rubber, thermoplastic rubber, neoprene (polychloroprene), styrene butadiene rubber, silicone, fiberglass, ethylene propylene rubber, chlorosulfonated polyethylene, and ethylene propylene diene monomer; plastics, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC), semi-rigid PVC, plenum polyvinyl chloride (plenum PVC), polyethylene, polypropylene, polyurethane, chlorinated polyethylene, and nylon; and fluoropolymers, such as PFA, polytetrafluoroethylene, fluorinated ethylene propylene, ETFE Tefzel and ECTFE Halar, polyvinylidene fluoride, and thermoplastic elastomers. Insulated wires can be bundled into coaxial cables.
Wires and cables are expected to retain their electrical and physical characteristics regardless of environmental conditions (i.e., in many atmospheric settings, under water or other liquids, under pressure, within great temperature ranges, etc.). Moreover, although certain wires and cables are expected to be stationary during the course of their useful life, certain wires and cables are intended to be twisted, bent or otherwise moved. It is important, therefore, for a wire or cable manufacturer to know in advance whether its product is suitable for such dynamic situations.
Testing the flexibility of wire and cable under adverse conditions (e.g., subzero and continuous bending applications) can be both advantageous and essential.